


The Understudy Principle

by sophieisgod



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Backstage, F/F, Missing Scene, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieisgod/pseuds/sophieisgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The true strength of an ensemble lies in its understudies,” Mini says. “That’s just – that’s just common fucking sense.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Understudy Principle

“I think we should practice the kiss again.”

Shit. Franky looks unconvinced, eyebrows raised, all quizzical in her ruff, and Mini stumbles to cover it.

“I mean, I don’t know about you, but my faith in Liv’s commitment to making it through the entire play is –” a wince, suck air in through the teeth, that’s good “– shaken.”

“Fine,” says Franky. The wings are full of bustle; across the other side of the stage, someone drops something with a thump and a shout goes up, Grace’s voice cutting through the rest, stretched tight and shrill.

“The true strength of an ensemble lies in its understudies,” Mini says. “That’s just – that’s just common fucking sense.”

“I said, fine.”

“Fine.”

Mini says her line. She tilts her head and leans in, the angle calculated to avoid Franky’s ruff, which really isn’t sticky-out enough to make any kind of difference, not for kissing, but it’s a margin, a threshold, it separates Franky’s face from her body and leaves her looking more like herself than Mini’s ever seen her, and shit, it’s time, she’s here, she’s done it, leaned all the way in without thinking about what it is or why it is, and she closes her eyes against the soft sweep of Franky’s lashes.

Franky’s mouth is soft and Viola’s mouth is surprised and Mini’s mouth is pressing forward (too eager, oh god, too obvious), chasing something; Franky’s lips part and for a long, lush second she has it –

Someone is calling their names.

“My lady,” says Franky, meeting her eyes. Mini uncurls her fingers from the ruff.


End file.
